Estás preciosa, Rin-chan
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Todo aquello era muy extraño, la voz de Rin-chan sonaba nerviosa y seria, al contrario que siempre, no me dio mucha información, solo pidió que acudiese a su casa lo antes posible porque quería decirme algo muy importante. No esperaba encontrármela de esa forma, pero... Estaba preciosa. One-shot RinPana/Hanayo POV/Trans! Rin.


Todo aquello era muy extraño, la voz de Rin-chan sonaba nerviosa y seria, al contrario que siempre, tampoco me dio mucha información, solo pidió que acudiese a su casa lo antes posible, porque quería decirme algo importante, ni siquiera había usado su típico "¡Nya!", pero lo que más me preocupó de todo... No dijo mi nombre como de costumbre, no dijo Kayo-chin...

" _Hanayo-chan, necesito hablar contigo..."_

Estaba algo asustada, nunca había escuchado así la voz de mi mejor amiga, obviamente lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa y salir rápidamente de camino a su casa, ¿le estaría pasando algo malo? Esa era la pregunta que estuve haciéndome a mí misma durante todo el camino mientras corría por la calle como si me fuese la vida en ello.

Ya había notado algo rara a Rin-chan desde las últimas semanas, estaba algo ausente, rechazaba venir a lugares como las piscinas y la playa a pesar del calor de Agosto, y las pocas veces que pudimos salir juntas a ver tiendas siempre parecía distraída y pensando en otras cosas, seguramente tendría que ver con todo aquello, pero aún así estaba muy preocupada por su cambio de actitud.

Una vez llegué a su casa toqué el timbre tratando de calmar mi respiración, pero lo que vi cuando Rin-chan me abrió la puerta volvió a robarme el aliento, Rin-chan estaba vestida con el futuro uniforme masculino de Otonokizaka (Ya que a partir de nuestro tercer año empezarían a admitir chicos), y se había cortado mucho más el pelo, dándole también un aspecto más masculino.

\- H-Hanayo-chan...- Susurró ella esperando mi reacción al ver mi cara de sorpresa, yo volví a mirarla de arriba a abajo y la miré a los ojos.

\- Estás... Preciosa.- Le sonreí acercándome a ella y tomándole ambas mejillas, ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tú no piensas que estés guapa, Rin-chan?- Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.- Tu pelo está mucho más bonito así de corto.- Añadí sin dejar de sonreír y acariciándole un poco el cabello.

\- ¿No piensas que sea raro que quiera ir así...?

\- ¿Por qué iba a ser raro? Estás cómoda así, ¿no?- Rin-chan volvió a asentir con la cabeza y me invitó a pasar echándose a un lado.

Ambas subimos a su habitación, al entrar en esta no me sorprendí de ver que toda esta estaba llena de ropa tirada por todas partes, y que frente a su espejo había colocado una papelera donde ahora estaban los mechones de pelo que ella misma se había cortado. Rin-chan se disculpó por el desorden y comenzó a recoger la ropa que había por toda la habitación nerviosamente, como si no quisiera que la viera a pesar de que ya sabía lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Todo eso es ropa que has comprado para tí, Rin-chan?- Pregunté recogiendo una camisa del suelo, ella asintió tímidamente.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el pelo?

\- ¿El pelo?- Dijo confundida llevando una de sus manos a este.

\- Tienes algunos trozos más largos que otros.- Respondí poniendo su silla delante del espejo haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase en esta.

Ella se sentó y se miró a sí misma en el espejo mientras yo trataba de ayudarla a igualar el corte de su cabello con unas tijeras, permanecimos unos cinco minutos en silencio, solamente podíamos oír el leve sonido de las tijeras mientras yo trabajaba con ellas, hasta que tras un rato, Rin-chan volvió a hablar.

\- K-Kayo-chin...- Sonreí al ver que volvía a llamarme como siempre.- Vas a seguir siendo mi amiga, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó en tono inseguro, esa pregunta hizo que mi sonrisa disminuyese un poco.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Rin-chan.- Respondí abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso sobre la cabeza, esta vez fue ella quien sonrió por mi gesto.

\- Eso me hace feliz, ¡nya!

Al ver que por fin volvió a la normalidad, dejé las tijeras sobre la mesa que teníamos junto a nosotras y me coloqué delante de ella abrazándola fuertemente otra vez, Rin-chan levantó ambas cejas sorprendida pero correspondió a mi abrazo dándome un besito en la mejilla, nos pasamos muchísimo tiempo abrazadas, no sé cuanto exactamente, pero no nos separamos hasta que nos pareció suficiente tiempo. Al hacerlo Rin-chan me sonrió, siendo ella quien me tomó las mejillas a mí esta vez, me miró unos segundos sin decir nada, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada facción de mi cara, hasta que noté cómo tiraba de mí suavemente, atrayéndome hacia ella, hasta que logró juntar nuestros labios. Me puse roja de golpe sin comprender nada, Rin-chan me estaba... besando... Pero no se sentía raro en absoluto, todo lo contrario, me gustaba, así que simplemente dejé salir un suave suspiro y me dejé llevar cerrando los ojos.

\- Kayo-chin...- Me llamó cuando rompimos el beso.- Muchas gracias, por todo.- Sonrió de nuevo, soltándome las mejillas, al ver lo feliz que parecía, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias, Rin-chan, te quiero mucho.- Respondí dándole un pequeño beso en los labios tímidamente.- Estás muy guapo, Rin-chan.


End file.
